2013 Bikini Bottom Hurricane Season (HypercaneTeen's and Azure's Version)
This was the most devastating season in history. Entire areas such as the Johnston Atoll were wiped from the map. Analicia and Bart are expected to turn into a super hyper cane, or maybe even a mini black hole! Other storms went nuts and rose sea levels to 300 feet. ---- =NOTICE!!!!= Because Analicia is a hyper mini black hole it is spiting tons of wind shear into the region, and with that all the other storms are expected to start weakening and die off. ''' '''NOTE: Conditions will continue to be unfavorable for any further tropical development until Analicia moves away and dissipates near Alaska. No Further Tropical Development is expected by the BBHWC until January 10-11. ---- Accumulated Cyclone Energy The table above shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE. The 2013 Bikini Bottom Hurricane Season is going to be a active season with a prediction of 66 depressions; 64 storms, 62 Hurricanes and 60 Major Hurricanes! Preditctions: ---- HurricaneTeen6900:64 storms, 62 hurricanes, 60 majors. ---- WCE:104 storms, 100 hurricanes, 90 majors. ---- Notes ---- This hurricane season was created by HurricaneTeen6900. ---- ALSO DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM HurricaneTeen6900, ANY UNCONSTRUCTIVE EDITS WILL BE PROMPTLY REVERTED!!!! ---- Currently Analicia is a HYPER MINI BLACK HOLE!. ---- Also typing in color is easy !! ---- Hyper Mini Black Hole Analicia Analicia formed from a tropical wave merging with another one on December 29th it gradually became stronger and it became a Tropical Depression on exactly Midnight on January 1st it is forcasted to become a tropical storm in only a few hours because of unusually warm 92°F SST's it is forecasted to become a Category 5 Hurricane before the day is over. Right now it is only a hazard to shipping interests.It is now a 55 mph Tropical Storm and was named Analicia it is currently developing a eye and eyewall in infrared imagery it is also gusting to Hurricane force winds. it is currently a 70 mph Tropical Storm that is about to become a hurricane any minute now because it has a eye in radar, infrared and sattelite imagery and 95 mph sustained winds. It is now a 95 mph Category 1 Hurricane and it is rapidly intensifying by the second. and it has a very well defined eye and eyewall it is also picking up a little bit in forward speed it is now moving Northwest at 4 mph, and it has Category 4 wind gusts associated with it. It is now a very strong Category 2 Hurricane with winds of 110 mph and gust to Category 5 Intensity.It is now a bonafide Category 3 Hurricane with winds of 125 mph and gusting to 180 mph a sign of a future Category 5 Hurricane. It is now a bonafide Category 4 Hurricane with winds of 155 mph and gusting to 200 mph it is moving to the Northwest at 10 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 5 Hurricane with winds of 190 mph and gust to 250 mph, it appears to still be getting stronger. Hurricane force winds extend 250 miles from the eyewall and Tropical Storm force winds extend 1,000 miles from the eyewall. Its whole circulation is about 1,000 miles in diameter but its growing even larger as we speak.It now has maximum sustained winds of 250 mph and gusts up to 375 mph it is expected to get up to 325 mph Sustained winds and gusts up to 500 mph.It is now a 300 mph Cat 5 Hurricane with winds gusting to 450 mph it is still appearing to be getting stronger, It is now a 320 mph Cat 5 Hurricane with a record low pressure of 654 millibars it is expected that its eye and eyewall will merge with Bart's eye and eyewall and the merger will quickly make the combined system a Hypercane over Bikini Bottom, it is currently a 490 mph Hurricane and it is forecasted to become a hypercane within the hour, all of Bikini Bottom has evacuated which means there will be no fatalities. Analicia is currently a Hypercane with maximum sustained winds of 510 mph and gusting to 765 mph. It is now a 600 mph Hypercane and gusting to 900 mph. it is now a 620 mph gusting to 930 mph. Because of its merging with Bart, Analicia is now just shy of super hypercane status with 990 mph winds and 1,400 mph wind gusts. Analicia is now a super hypercane with winds of 1135 mph. It now has 1300 mph winds and is expected to become a megacane within the hour! It is now a megacane and has made landfall in bikini bottom it is expected to emerge as a mini black hole. It is maintaining its intensity. It is now a infinite storm with winds of 117,000 mph. It is now an extremely bonafide Hyper Mini Black Hole with the winds and pressure Unknown. Analicia continued to wreak havoc across bikini bottom, ultimately, bringing bikini bottom close to being erased from the map. Analicia left that area on January 8. It just scraped Hawaii on January 9, causing 1 penny in damage and 1 death. On January 11, Analicia left the basin and the last advisory was issued by the BBHWC. Analicia was then renamed Alvin. Alvin weakened to an infinite storm on January 12. It further weakened into a Hypercane on January 15. It made landfall in San Deigo, CA with winds of 140 mph on January 19. The storm finally dissipated on January 21. It became an extra tropical storm, and was sucked into a polar low on January 31, ending the storm's one month life. Hypercane Bart Bart formed from a tropical wave merging with a upper level low at 1 a.m PDT on January 1st, Bart got absorbed into Analicia at 8 a.m January 2nd. Hurricane Christina Subtropical Depression 3 has formed less than a minute ago from a subtropical invest area this is now the most active January in Bikini Bottoms history and the first time that three storms are really close to each other it currently has maximum sustained winds of 30 mph and it is expected to rapidly strengthen to a strong subtropical storm and then rapidly become fully tropical and become the third Category 5 hurricane this year. It is now a Subtropical Storm and it has been named "Christina" it currently has maximum sustained winds of 60 mph and gusting to 90 mph. In just 15 minutes it has doubled its wind speed. It has almost completed the transition over to tropical and it has maximum sustained winds of 70 mph with gusts up to 105 mph. It just became fully tropical and a strong Category 1 hurricane in the last 20 seconds it now has maximum sustained winds of 95 mph and gusts to 140 mph. It is also getting steered around the merging Analicia and Bart and it might get torn apart when they merge in 24 - 36 hours. It is now a strong Category 2 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 110 mph and gusts up to 165 mph. Christina is now a Category 3 major hurricane with winds of 125 mph and gusts up to 185 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 4 hurricane with winds of 155 mph and gusting to 230 mph. It is currently a bonafide Category 5 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 190 mph and gusts to 285 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 6 hurricane with winds of 230 mph and gusts to 345 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 7 hurricane with winds of 320 mph and gusts to 480 mph. It is now a Category 8 hurricane with winds of 350 mph and gusts up to 520 mph. Due to colder sst's its intensity weakened by roughly half bringing it back to a category 5 hurricane. Due to increasing wind shear it has weakened into a weak Category 2 hurricane with winds of 100 mph, it is expected to drop below hurricane status by the mid morning hours tomorrow. It dissipated on January 2nd due to very strong wind shear. Hurricane Dan Dan only lasted a day but it peaked as a 240 mph Category 6 hurricane. It dissipated due to extreme wind shear from the merging Analicia and Bart. Hurricane Erica TD 5 has formed in the last five minutes from an organizing area of low pressure , it is not expected to strengthen into a hurricane. It is now a weak tropical storm and has been named Erica. It is forecasted to start weakening rapidly over the next few hours. It has weakened into a tropical depression due to deceeasing sea surface temperatures, it is forecasted to become a remnant low in the next few hours. It is now a remnant low, the BBHWC will continue to make new advisories on it until it completely dissipates. It is now a non convective remnant low it is now just a tight swirl of clouds. It has now passed over very warm sea surface temperatures and the BBHWC has given it a 80% chance of redevelopment over the next few hours. It has redeveloped convection over its circulation it now has a near 100% chance of becoming a tropical depression again in the next hour or so. Erica has regenerated into a tropical depression. Erica has now intensified into a hurricane and experienced a 40 mbar pressure drop in 2 hours. Erica is now barely hanging on to tropical storm status and is expected to dissipate completely in the next 6 hours. Erica dissipated January 2 because of Analicia and Bart. Tropical Storm Felix Tropical Depression Six has formed just less than five minutes ago from a broad area of low pressure. It is now a weak tropical storm with winds of 40 knots. Felix is now a 65 mph severe tropical storm and is expected to become a major hurricane 1 hour from now. Felix dissipated at 2 AM January 2. Hurricane Grace Tropical Depression 7 has formed just less than five minutes ago from a broad area of low pressure. It is now a weak tropical storm with winds of 40 knots. It's now a strong category 4 with winds of 140 mph. It is now a Category 6 with winds of 200 mph. Due to increasing wind shear from the merging Hypercanes Analicia and Bart it will slowly start weakening, like the other storms. Grace is now barely hanging on to major hurricane status it is expected to fall below hurricane status by the afternoon hours. It dissipated due to very strong wind shear. The remnant low has now become a category 1 hurricane, it is moving away from the super hypercane. It dissipated again due to strong wind shear. The remnant low reorganized and is once again a tropical storm slow strengthening is possible as wind shear around the storm is only at moderate amounts. It is now a hurricane with winds of 80 mph. Its winds are now 200 knots. It became a category 5 hurricane once again on January 12. It weakened to cat 2 and it weeble wobbled and made many zigzag lines in this basin similar to typhoon Wayne. It dissipated on January 20 as it became extra tropical. Tropical Depression 8 Tropical Depression 9